Experiment Sikowitz
by BashingBones24
Summary: What happens when a crazy teacher assigns an unusual project so that the gang and the new students O.C.s can make the perfect horror movie? And what happens when someone releases the materialized fears? Story starts at Chapter 4 Thanks to all who entered
1. OC Form

Victorious O.C. Needed

Okay so basically Sikowitz leave H.A. for a few weeks when he returns he has a new machine called the Fear Replicator. He wants each of his students to enter their greatest fear. Then the machine will save the fear and replicate it so they can make a perfect horror film. Perfect sort of project for all the new students right? But what happens when the machine malfunctions and the fears escape? If you would like to be a part of this fill out this application:

Name (first, middle, last and nickname if possible):

Nickname

Gender:

Age:

Grade (9, 10, 11, 12):

Wardrobe:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Habits:

Main talent:

Parents:

Life summary:

Fears: (**MUST BE FILLED OUT with a reason they fear it**)

Personality:

Life time wish:

Traits:

Other:


	2. My OC

A/N This is My O.C. I will pick winners in about a day or two because I really need some males. I was originally planning for 8 O.C.s (4 female 4 male not including my own O.C.) but I may only have one male if I don't get any more O.C.s Also be warned there will be at least 1 character death and maybe a few O.C. deaths. Thanks

Name (first, middle, last and nickname if possible): Aria Lucy Hale

Nickname none

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Grade (9, 10, 11, 12): 11

Wardrobe: Jeans and flowing shirts, lots of hats shorts, cropped tops ,dresses and skirts in bright colors, cowboy boots, ballet flats, heels, ethnic (worldly) clothes like Japanese wraps and African dresses

Appearance: Red hair like Cats but hers is natural. Bright green eyes like a cat's skinny and medium height very muscled

Likes: Acting, Stage Managing, Dance, Singing, Writing stories, love, dreams, music

Dislikes: spiders clowns cliché relationships silent films people who look down on others

Hobbies: Acting in dramas stage managing dancing singing and writing one act plays

Habits: Playing with her hair

Main talent: Acting

Parents: Amanda Hale Steven Hale

Life summary: Has loved theater her entire life. Her father is supportive but her mother a feminist professor thinks theater cause girls to use their bodies instead of their minds. Her mother tends to shrink her which Aria hates and so she and her mom fight A LOT. Her father is a zoologist and Aria LOVES animals. Her brother Charlemagne (ONLY goes by Char) is always there for her and Aria is terrified for when he leaves for Harvard medical school because she thinks he's all that holds the family together. It's hard for Aria to open up and if you lose her trust it's really hard to get it back. Her best friends are Robbie and Beck, she is crushing on Beck.

Fears: (**MUST BE FILLED OUT with a reason they fear it**)

Guns- The police shot her next door neighbors grandson when she was 4

Storms- Aria likes being in control. She obviously can't control weather

People she loves dying because of her.

Personality: Fiery when her friends family or herself are threaten but normal happy. Has her depressed moods but they are hard to see. Has bad taste in guys and loves love and healthy relationships but can never seem to be in one.

Life time wish: To be a successful actress

Traits: Very creative, klutzy, wears crazy clothes but is confident so she pulls it off

Other:


	3. Cast List

Cast List

A/N This is the cast list with the characters fear next to them Thanks to everyone who entered I hope you will read on!

Tori-Time slowing down

'Cat- Being stuck with no escape

Beck- Joints locking when faced with danger

Jade- none (you'll see why later)

Andre- falling asleep and never waking up

Robbie- Dark and heights

Aria (BashingBones24 aka me) - Guns and storms

Isabella Taylor- (**a-jaylovesyou****)**** – **Water

Samuel Light (**FanfictionFreak3694)- **Murder

Austin Marks- (**a-jaylovesyou****) **Semi-trucks/Fire

Logan Johnson (**SparklyAngel7****) **Bears and Fire

Hayley Alistair (**New-Classic22) **Being Crushed

Ben Stark (**xxMusicNinjaaxx****) **Huge people with rope and whips

Nikkita Cordero (**BellaRosa17) **Japanese puppets

Tracey Berlitz (**silver rosebud) **Sharks


	4. Sikowitz is Back!

Chapter 1

**A/N Long Chapter because of all the intros =] **

Beck, Andre, Aria, Cat and Robbie are all around Robbie's phone in Sikowitz's classroom. Tori comes in with one of the new students everyone had been hearing about. The girl has long black hair, green eyes and tanned skin.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tori asks "This is Tracey she's new here. Trace, this is Beck, Andre, Robbie and Aria."

"What are you guys watching?" Tracey asks

"Jaws" Andre says "You guys wanna watch?"

"No thanks, I hate that movie…" Tracey answers.

Jade walks in and flops next to Beck and Aria.

"Do you think Sikowitz will be back today?" she asks. They all shrug and go back to the movie. No one had seen the teacher for almost 3 weeks. Lane who was covering his classes said he was at a Theatre Teachers conference in Austin, Texas. Several new students wander in before the bell rings. After the bell Sikowitz climbs in the window. All the old students laugh, while the new students look around uncertain all except two: a girl with auburn hair and electric blue eyes and a brunette with a peacock earring. Both girls just raised their eyebrows.

"Yes yes thank you for the welcome backs. While I was away Ikner emailed me about new students and I have a special way of introducing ourselves." Sikowitz walks off the platform and comes back with a large silver machine. He raises a hand in the air

"What is this you ask? So I answer a Fear Replicator a.k.a. the secret to horror movie success which we will dive into as our first project of the year! I will call each of you up on to the stage you will intro duce yourself and say your number 1 fear and the reason you fear it! The machine will save it and later replicate it into props. Who wants to go first?" No one gets up. "Alright then I'll pick um Robbie onstage!"

Robbie walks on to stage and sets Rex down in front a girl with short brown and red hair, who moves her seat from the puppet quickly.

"I'm Robbie and that's Rex I like to act and sing though dancing is not my strongest trait. My greatest fears are nyctophobia and Coulrophobia. That means I'm afraid of the dark and clowns because when I was 10 my cousin made me watch _It_. I'm afraid of the dark because the same cousin locked me in a closet for 3 hours." He says he grabs Rex and sits down ignoring the snorts that escape some people.

"Auburn hair and electric eyes you're up!" Sikowitz says

She walks on stage

"I'm Isabella Taylor or Bella. My cousin is Jade West. I like to sing and play piano. My greatest fear is swimming in water. When I was 5 my brother pushed me in the 8 foot deep end of a pool and I almost drowned."

"Aria, get up there!"

"I'm Aria Hale. I have starred in many movies and guest starred on a few T.V. shows. I'm afraid of guns because on one of my sets someone changed out the blanks to real bullets as a prank. When one of the actors shot the gun it killed the camera operator. I'm also afraid of storms because when I was 8 or 9 I was at Beck's house and lightening hit a tree and it fell into an old couples' house. I also like to stage manage meaning I like to be in total control obviously I can't control weather"

"Jade!" Sikowitz yells

"No!"

"Okay peacock feather you're up!"

"I'm Hayley Alistair, I want to be a famous performer and my greatest fear is being crushed. When I was fourteen I tried to do a double flip on an upper bar but it wasn't set up correctly and collapsed on me." Hayley says moving back to her seat.

"Okay um you the one who looks like Alex Pettyfer!"

"I'm Logan Johnson. I'm a serious actor my greatest fears are bears because a bear tried to attack my dad and I when I was younger. I'm also afraid of fire because I fire burnt down my house and my brother and grandmother died in that fire. I everything I do is for them." Logan says

"I'm sorry Logan." Sikowitz says. Logan nods and sits down

"You with the dark navy converse go!"

Austin walks to the front of the room

"I'm Austin Marks I'm an adrenaline junkie I love to play guitar. I'm afraid of semi-trucks because my uncle was killed by one and fires, actually, my sister, brother and I were home alone when our neighbors' house burnt down in a stove fire."

"Thank you Austin, Cat you'rrrre up" Sikowitz says

The red head runs on stage

"I'm Cat Valentine I'm really peppy and will admit I can act like a little kid sometimes. People tell me I'm a triple threat when it comes to shows and my biggest fear is being stuck somewhere with no escape" she says quickly

"TORO!" Sikowitz yells

"Hi I'm Tori Vega and I' deathly afraid of time stopping. I love to sing and act. I want to be a professional singer someday."

"You in the yellow-" The bell rings before Sikowitz can finish his description "Byeee we'll finish tomorrow!"


	5. Start It Up

Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Victorious or any characters except Aria Sorry for the late review**

Aria walks into Hollywood Arts, reading emails on her Pear Phone. She walks right into Austin knocking his books down.

"Austin! I am so sorry I didn't see you there…" Aria says helping him pick up the books.

"It's cool; I like your hat by the way." Austin says standing up and flicking her floppy sunhat with his left hand.

"Thanks!" Aria says taking off her big sunglasses and the hat. "I love this hat and it's a really good paparazzi block. Between the hat and glasses you can't really see my face. What does your tattoo say?"

"Freedom" He says

"Okay um… Well how do you like Sikowitz so far?" She asks opening the door to his classroom.

Austin shrugs and walks to sit with Isabella. Aria walks over and sits on Robbie. The girl Tracey from yesterday smiles at them.

"Are you guys dating?" she asks

"Nah but he is one of my best friends. Just like this boy here" Aria grabs Beck's hand; Jade glares at her.

"Jade don't be a gank you're lucky to have Beck. Aria, find a seat that isn't Robbie's lap." Sikowitz says from the courtyard outside the window before coming in the classroom.

"Good now yellow t-shirt we left off with you." Sikowitz continues

"My name is Ben Stark." An African American boy says "I'm afraid of ropes and whips because used to beat me-"

"Used to?" Sikowitz asks his responsible teacher side kicking in

"He was forced to go to therapy and doesn't anymore I swear." Ben says a slight smile playing on his lips "Oh and I want to become a famous singer worldwide" he finishes and sits next to Cat.

"Okay, Andre your turn" Sikowitz says

Andre walks up

"I'm Andre Harris. I'm an aspiring musician and my greatest fear is falling asleep and not being able to wake up. When I was 5 I had to get surgery and before the anesthetics wore of I could hear everything but couldn't open my eyes. I've been terrified since."

"Thank you Andre" Sikowitz says "You in the 'Maybe Partying will Help' top"

"Hi I'm Nikki Cordero; I'm an actor and dancer. My dad is in the Navy so I've moved around a lot! I've lived in Germany, Spain, Tokyo, and London. I'm afraid of puppets because when I lived in Japan my classmates locked me in a closet full of Japanese puppets."

"Interesting" Sikowitz says "Thank you now um you purple shirt with green eyes."

Tracey walks on stage

"Hi I'm Tracey Berlitz; I play violin very well and dance. I used to love swimming in the ocean but now I only swim in pools. My greatest fear is sharks because when I was swimming in the ocean a shark bit half my back off. I lost a lot of blood and it scarred me for life in two ways." She smiles and walks to her seat

"Okay last one, blonde male with blue eyes!"

"Okay uh my name is Sam Light; I'm a singer I like to read, write and listen to music. My biggest fear is losing my mother and girlfriend because someone murdered them. My father was murdered when I was younger."

"I'm sorry Sam thanks" Sikowitz says "That's it now has everyone arranged to stay after school today?"

There is a general murmur of assent

"Good here are your scripts; the characters you will be playing have your names. Now remember the plot of our story is that a class psychology project goes wrong. Then as a final twist the psych teacher revels that it didn't go wrong at all. The students injured and angry and grieving those who die call the police and the teacher is shot on the scene! This is our first project focusing on method acting since the props are your fears and look and act real. See you all later." He says as the bell rings

Later that day:

Sikowitz's fifth period class walks toward his classroom, apprehensive about what is to happen. We walk in and Sikowitz jumps from behind the Fear Replicator.

"Hello my students Ben, Austin and Beck come help me lift this I want to bring it to the Black Box Theatre."

The guys help Sikowitz lift them machine; the rest of the people follow them to the theatre.

After they set it down, Sikowitz claps his hands.

"Now let's go to Ikner's office to film the first scene."

_A student slips away from the group and wanders back to the theatre with the machine. The student smirks looking at the machine left totally unguarded and starts to press buttons. The machine groans and the lights click out thunder bangs and the student hears the doors to the outside world click as they lock. The student smirks and goes back to Ikner's office. They'd figure it out soon and this student is ready to watch the others tear themselves apart. _


	6. Let It Loose

Chapter 3

The lights are out in Ikner's office Hayley was on the desk with Austin next to her. Aria, Beck and Sikowitz were trying to fix the lights. Tracey and Andre come running in.

"We found some in the History classroom" Andre says putting 10 flashlights on the desk.

"Okay one flashlight to two people no one goes anywhere alone!" Sikowitz says "Beck and Aria take a flashlight, Cat and Ben, Tori and Andre, Isabella and Austin, Sam and Logan, Hayley and Jade, Robbie and Tracey. Nikki, take your own but stay with a group!"

The window Sikowitz is standing by shatters and Sikowitz falls.

"Sikowitz!" Everyone yells

"I'm okay! Can you guys get out this way?" He yells back

Ben runs to the window but the glass is back. He bangs on it, Austin goes over and tries to help him break the glass. It won't budge.

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Tori says

"Why?" Jade asks "We are safe here."

"We can't" Nikki says "When Sikowitz sent me to find a pay phone I tested some of the doors. They're all locked from the outside."

"Is this door?" Cat asks frightened

"No" Nikki says

"Okay well, let's leave the office and find somewhere else and try to get cell reception." Aria says

"Um Austin is you're watch slow?" Robbie asks

"No, why?"

"Well I've been watching it and the second is more like a minute." Robbie says

"Wait a second!" Hayley says "Tori isn't you're greatest fear time slowing down? And Cat aren't you afraid of being trapped in a building or something?"

They both nod

"Don't you get it?" Hayley says looking frustrated that no one caught on. "Come on! What is sitting in the Blackbox Theatre unguarded right now?"

"The Fear Replicator." Beck breathes

"That means someone in this room set the fears loose." Jade says glaring accusingly and everyone in turn.

"NO! We can't turn on each other!" Ben says "If we can't trust each other then what's the point? Let's just go throw ourselves at our fears if we aren't going to trust each other."

Cat squeals frightfully.

"Ben's right" Andre says "We have to stick together, everyone take a flashlight we stay in one group okay!"

"In our script how do the students defeat the fears?" Isabella says shakily

"Half of them die and that's not an option." Beck says

"We have to conquer our fears." Robbie says

They all look around scared when the ceiling groans and cracks spread around. Everyone walks back quickly. Hayley is stuck in the middle of the floor.

"I can't move!" she yells close to tears

"Look at the ceiling!" Cat screams sobbing

They all see the words as a loud voice yells

"_Hayley you are MINE!"_

A lot happens at once: The ceiling collapse and Austin, Ben and Logan lung forward pulling Hayley away from it before she can be hit.

"Well that decides it" Aria says

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Hayley yells

_A student looks on at the scene hiding the smirk on their face. They saved one person but eventually they'd slip up. The others would turn on each other no matter what Ben or Andre said. Then this student would make their escape and tell Sikowitz they all tore each other apart or were killed by fear. But for now the student would sit back and watch the show unfurl. _


	7. No!

Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the late update everyone. As always I do not own anything except the plot and Aria. Warning a character will die in this chapter **

The gang runs out of the office into the main lobby.

"Okay" Beck says trying to catch his breath "We know that the Fear Replicator malfunctioned and our fears are loose. Andre can you write this down, we have to go over all of our fears."

"Will do" Andre says

"I'm afraid of being stuck when faced with danger. And Aria is afraid of guns and storms. Cat?"

"I'm afraid of being trapped in a building with no escape. Robbie?"

"Dark and clowns, Andre?"

"Falling asleep and not being able to wake up." Andre says typing on his Pear Phone quickly.

"I'm afraid of time stopping." Tori says

"I'm afraid of murder" Sam says

"I'm afraid of water." Isabella says

"My fear already tried to kill me. I was almost crushed" Hayley says

"I'm afraid of puppets, Trace?" Nikki says

"Sharks." Trace says

"I'm afraid of semi trucks and fire, Logan?" Austin says

"Bears and Fire"

"I'm afraid of ropes and whips." Ben says

"Andre is that everyone?" Aria asks

"Except…" Andre says looking at Jade.

"Jade's afraid of her heart stopping." Cat says in a quiet voice

"CAT!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat yells

"Jade why didn't you tell us?" Beck asks

"Because it's a stupid fear and if I think about it I panic." Jade says glaring at Cat

"Well now we can-" Hayley starts but Jade falls over

"Jade!" Beck yells running to her side

"My chest!" she pants

Her eyes roll back in her head as her breathing quickens clutching her chest."

"_You're MINE JADELYN WEST!" _a voice whispers in everyone's ears

Jade's breathing stops and she flops to the ground. Beck looks at her in horror.

"She's dead!" He yells

A crack starts to open in the floor.

"Beck look out!" Ben yells

Andre and Aria pull him back from Jade as the crack opens and she falls inside it.

"No!" he yells, Aria and Robbie hold him back.

"Beck, Beck! It's too late Beck she's gone! Aria says

"And we are going to be to if we don't move!" Isabella yells pointing to a man without a face who is running down the stairs at them. Everyone takes off running quickly; Austin opens the first door and they hurry inside. Hayley fumbles on the wall for a light switch.

"Where are we?" Sam asks looking for a switch. The lights come on courtesy of Nikki

"The HA pool." Robbie says

_The student smiles the others are so gullible. One down 13 to go._

**Hey guys again sorry for the lateness **

**Two quick questions**

**I'm not sure who will die except for one so could you guys review or PM me with a yes or no so I know who doesn't have a problem with their character dying?**

**Which sounds better a voice yelling before someone is attacked like it did in the last chapter or whispering in everyone's ears like in this chapter?**

**Hope you guys liked it and remember in this story nothing is as it seems. **


	8. Stay Strong

Chapter 5

**Warning guys there will be 4 deaths in total and I hate killing them off but it is needed for the story and but this chapter is the only back to back death **

They all stood for a moment looking at the pool. It was absolutely still, there is no sound of a filter running and strangely there is a smell of salt rather than chlorine. Something moves in the water.

"What was that?" Trace asks fear in her voice

"Not sure" Ben says

There is a thud on the door behind them the man that was trying to kill them earlier was now trying to break the door down. Then the weirdest thing happens:

The pool starts to stretch

"Um…why is the pool stretching?" Austin asks

"We have to swim across I guess" Tori says

"I can't do that." Isabella says

"Well it's either swimming across or going back and facing that man." Ben says

"I'll go first I guess." Tori mumbles, she climbs in the water.

"How is it?" Isabella asks

"Fine the water is warm and it doesn't feel like I'm getting wet." Tori says

Everyone climbs into the water; Trace and Isabella are the last into the pool. The second they touch the water, waves start building, coming closer and growing in size. The group let the waves carrying them until something large starts swimming under them. It was moving straight toward Tracey. As it comes out of the water a large wave crashes on Isabella pushing her underwater.

"Bella!" Austin yells but is drowned out by Cat's shriek of fear. A shark has Tracey's arm clamped in its mouth. The voice whispers in their ears again

"_Which will it be? You can't save both you go for Tracey you'll never make it back to Bella in time. Go for Bella, Trace will ripped apart."_

Aria looks at Austin and Ben and all three immediately go underwater, but are instantly thrown from the pool. Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie try next but are thrown as well. Finally Beck and Hayley are alone in the pool.

"_Tick tock tick tock. Not much longer" _the voice whispers. It was right Tracey was unconscious and Bella was no where to be seen.

"_I'll give you a choice of who you set to save them consider it your final gift."_

Beck nods at Hayley who climbs out of the water. He finds and grabs Bella from underwater pushes her on to the tiled floor with the others who start trying to revive her. Beck swims to Trace but too late the shark had ripped part of her arm off and is continuing to tear the rest off. Beck is able to get her away but realizes where Tracey had been bitten before, her back, was gone again. Robbie and Andre help him pull her out of the water. Tracey hasn't opened her eyes. Aria checks her pulse as Austin succeeds in waking Isabella up. Aria looks up tears in her eyes as the pool shirks and the shark disappears.

"She's dead…" Aria says

"No!" Beck says "She can't I tried… I didn't want her to. I thought there'd be more time…"

"It's too late." Hayley say sliding Tracey's eyelids down over her eyes.

**Sorry for the late update. I was out of town and then was surprised by a vacation for my birthday. Anyways to silver rosebud sorry for killing off Trace... Hope you all like the chapter though. By the way can all of you for Tracey included give me 5 words to describe your characters and which family member they are most close to? And how would their parents react when they find out what happened? Thanks**

**-BB24 **


	9. We Fight and We win

**Sorry that this is so late school picked up and it took a bit to get back in the groove of things an on a happier note I also finished AN AMAZING story by this story's own xxMusicNinjaaxx it's called "Caught in The Moment." It is about Ben from this story and Cat so go READ pweaseeeeee. Now on with this story.**

Chapter 7

The students still alive and locked in the school ended up hafting to leave Tracey's body were it was in the H.A. Pool and ended up in the gym somehow. They were standing under the bleachers trying to decide on their next move.

"Two people have died that's two people too much we can't sit here forever" Beck says

"But what can we do?" Cat says

"Fight back dammit!" Hayley says

"How?" Austin says

"We go, we fight we conquer our fears! We don't sit here like ducks waiting to die." Sam growls

"Then let's go, the second we step foot in the gym something will start." Isabella says quietly.

They walk to the edge of the bleachers; Beck and Aria step out first and the ground shakes thunder bangs and the group watches the ground sink into an arena type area. They grab hands, somehow knowing that it was for them alone and that they were either conquering their fears together or dying together.

When they reach the bottom they let go of each other's hands.

"My joints will lock so I can't move I'll tell you when if I can okay?" Beck says

Aria nods

"_Let the games begin. Well Aria do you have the courage to risk your life to save the guy you have loved you're entire life? Or will you save yourself because of the pain he has caused you?" that well-known voice whispers_

The faceless man reappears this time with a gun he loads it and points it at Beck. Aria bites her lip trying not to lose her head.

"Aria? I can't move, you have to keep your head look at me. Don't look out the windows just at me. You can fight him." Beck says

"Wha-What if he shoots you? Aren't you scared?"

"Yes Aria, I am very scared but we need to keep our heads and not freak out just relax."

"_Don't listen to him you are nothing you mean nothing to him. Save yourself, what made HIM worth it?"_

"Aria, no I'm sorry I know Jade was horrible to you and you were right I should have never asked her out I-I love you Aria."

"Really?" Aria asks

Beck nods

"_He doesn't mean that! He only ever loved Jade and could never love you!"_

Aria takes a deep breath and runs at the faceless man and kicks him in the chest. They fight; he turns the gun on her. Aria closes her eyes and grabs for it as he shoots two loud bangs. The bullets hit her arm and foot but she gets the gun in her hand.

The man gets a face: Robbie Shapiro

"_Now do you have the heart to shoot your best friend?" _

"Aria its okay it's not Robbie" Beck yells "It's a trick!"

"Aria it's not me!" Robbie yells before not being able to stand. "I can't see I'm being attacked! Help me, no get away from me HELP!"

"Ben, Austin. Help Robbie if Aria hears him she might give the gun back." Beck yells

"Aria, kill him!" Tori yells

"Aria its okay, just shoot it" Beck yells

Aria loads the gun… and shoots.

The man falls dead; suddenly everyone can move again. Beck runs to Aria who just fell to her knees sobbing. Her dress is becoming stained with blood from her arm. Beck just keeps his arms wrapped around her, his own plaid shirt being stained. Robbie runs to her and kneels next to them.

"Here" Andre hands him a bandana "Wrap her arm in this."

"Aria, are you okay?" Cat asks

"Yea I-I think so…"

"C'mon you have to sit up so I can wrap your arm." Beck asks. She does so and they wrap it carefully. Isabella and Hayley looks at her foot which isn't as badly hurt.

"The bullet just skimmed her foot she should be okay." Hayley says

"So, wait that's two fears that they disappeared because the people who feared it are dead and two or three fears conquered?" Andre asks

"Three" Robbie says "I'm not afraid of clowns anymore."

"How about you Beck?" Sam asks

"I'm not afraid, that was a dumb fear. Aria?"

She shakes her head wiping her eyes.

"Hayley?" Aria asks remembering how this started

"Fear is weakness I'm NOT going to give into weakness." Hayley says

"The STORM SHELTER!" Isabella yells

"Oh my god yes Isabella you are a GENIUS!" Austin says hugging her. They kiss; the boys whistle.

"Umm I'm confused." Cat says

"Bella and I were trying to think of somewhere the doors can't lock from the outside and that is the storm and bomb shelter. Lane told me the locks don't work." Austin says

"It's under the lobby but the school entrance is in the east wing somewhere." Isabella says

"We'll have to find it and get the hell outta here." Ben says

_The student causing all this watched in alarm. The bomb shelter was the room being used as headquarters. The student needed to speed the killings up and get out of here! The students were figuring things out too quickly. _


	10. Welcome Back

**Hoping this is soon enough apologizes to any deaths or such and hope you like it. Safety is close or… maybe not.**

Chapter 8

They all made their way back toward Sikowitz's classroom in the east wing. Halfway there they here footsteps; the group turns and Sam gasps. His girlfriend and mother are standing looking terrified. He runs to them.

"Taylor, Mom! How'd you guys get in here?" he says. They don't move or respond. The older woman points behind everyone. There is a man moving slowly toward them.

Everyone moves away.

"Sam is this the…?" Logan asks

"The man who killed my father!" Sam says running at the man. Logan and Austin step in and grab him as the man lights a torch and holds it toward Logan who jumps back. There is a flash and the wall is lit. The man takes the three guys momentary loss of focus to fire a gun 3 times; the two woman fall. Sam screams as a bullet hits him. Cat Tori and Ben lay him down looking at the wound on his leg.

"I've seen this or well my father has…" Tori says

"And?" Ben asks

Tori shakes her head. Austin and Logan are terrified standing in a ring of fire.

"My mother and, and Taylor… are they okay?" Sam asks

"Austin!" Bella yells

Sam looks and sees Austin holding up a coughing and hacking Logan. Bella is pointing at 2 large lights. Sam gets up and run at them. He sticks hand through the flame and Austin helps Logan over and they run through the fire. They look at each other and dive to the ground and extinguish the flames. Bella and Tori help them up. Sam is bleeding on the floor.

"Help me. Please help." Sam says "I'm not afraid of him anymore. I can defeat him!" The bodies of Taylor and Sam's mother disappear a do the wounds on his leg.

Beck turns to Austin and Logan

"You guys okay?"

Logan coughs and nods so does Austin.

"Can you keep moving?" Aria asks

"Yea" Logan says

"Can we keep moving? I don't want anything else to happen." Nikki says

Everyone agrees and they keep moving. They end up at a door marked storm shelter.

There is a bang behind them. Everyone turns and something 2 feet tall is in the doorway.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaims

"No, it's a Japanese puppet." Nikki says.

"_Sayonara Nikki." _A whisper says _"You are the only one keeping them from safety."_

"Go downstairs. I'm not cowering for them to kill me! I'm going to fight them." Nikki says

"_Brave one huh? Go little puppets!" _

Rex multiplies and they all run and knock Nikki to the ground.

"I said go!" Nikki yells

The rest move to the door and stand at the top until the screams stop.

"Bye Nikki and thanks." Hayley says her voice thick. They walk downstairs quickly hoping for an escape.

But at the bottom of the stairs is a whirring machine and

"Jade!" Beck says

"Miss me?" she says a cold glare distorting her face. "I'm disappointed it took you a lot longer than I thought I would have hoped there is no more time to play."


	11. The Greater Good

**Hi guys **** just a warning when it goes back to the group with Jade it might get a little gory.**

Chapter 9

Nikki's POV

I'm surrounded; the puppets are trying to strangle me. As black starts to surround my eyes, I think of my dad and how upset he was when my mother died. I can't just let go, I have to fight. I grab the body at my neck and pull him away. I slam the puppet into the floor and rip off the rest. I'm not going to die at the hands of some inanimate objects. I am able to stand up and I scream

"You don't scare me!" I yell and I mean it! The puppets disappear "Yes ha! Take that puppet!" I laugh wildly. I have a few cuts but nothing to bad but my neck will probably bruise. I go to the storm shelter door but it's locked.

"Hello!" I hear someone yell "L.A.P.D."

"Hello, Help I'm in here!" I yell

Flashlights shine into the hallway. 3 men and 2 women in Kevlar vests stamped with L.A.P.D. run into the hallway.

"Are you alright Miss? Are you the only here?" one asks

"I'm fine and no my friends are downstairs but the door is locked." I say "How did you get in? The doors were locked from the outside."

"We need the battering ram in the third hallway from the main lobby stat. What's your name sweetie?" one of the women asks

"Nikki Cordero." I say

"Nikki how many people are down there?"

"Um 11, I think."

"Okay we will get to them soon."

Nobody's POV

"So Sammy how'd you survive that one?" Jade says. She had been reminding them of everything that happened to them.

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam says angrily.

"Respect me Sammy, Mommy and Taylor will already be upset when you are dead but when they have to have a closed coffin wake because of what I do to you they won't be able to survive it." Jade says pulling out a knife

"Why are you doing this?" Logan asks

"I'm not letting what happened with Vega happen again. At first I decided that I will kill all new talent but then I thought to myself I can kill off anyone else in my way too." Jade says "I've worked way too hard to be beat out by lucky people."

She walks forward and puts the knife to Tori's lips.

"Say good-bye to that pretty voice Vega!" Jade says sliding a knife into Tori's mouth. She is thrown to the side by André.

"Stop it Jade!" he yells Jade stabs him in the calf André falls.

Sam and Logan have stepped in front of Tori. Jade produces a gun; there is a bang on the door upstairs.

"Aw now I have to be quick." She grabs Sam by the arm, kisses him, puts the gun to his head and kills him. She takes the knife and carves '_Murder is always the answer'_ on his chest. She kisses him again and throws him to the side.

"What are you doing Jade?" Hayley says

"What are you doing Jade?" Jade mimics in a high voice. "You are talented, too talented, but you cared about me so I'll spare you. Though I can't let you off with nothing." She takes Hayley's arm (Hayley struggles but for some reason can break free) and carves _'6 feet deep no one hears you scream.'_

Hayley punches Jade, she smiles and pushes Hayley to her knees. Jade goes back to Tori and André.

"Now you may be saying 'She is so cruel' but you know what I won't kill you two. But Tori, it is only because André loves you." Jade scoffs she takes her knife and carves on Tori's stomach: _Make it shine with blood!_ She cuts deeper than she had the last 3 times on Andre she carves: _Death is eternal sleep._ André is getting weaker and his eyelids are drooping

"That's enough!" Beck says "Jade stop it now!"

Jade only smiles. It isn't a sweet smile it is a smile that sent chills up your spine. Jade glares, still smiling and grabs Aria and Bella making sure to grab Bella by the bruises on her arm and Aria by the bullet wound she throws them down.

"Austin, Beck hmm… what should I carve on these two? Oh I know."

She grabs Bella and pulls her shirt down to reveal her back and carves _If you loved me you would give me freedom from this nightmare. _On her wrist Jade carves _captivity_ slowly in thick block letters. Bella grits her teeth and tries not to cry. Jade throws her toward Austin, who just catches her. Jade steps forward and carves on his arm _Fire is blisteringly beautiful._

Jade then takes Aria and flips her over on her back she carves deeply and slowly _Bullets are the true stars, Storms are true directors. _Aria is tossed toward Beck.

"That's enough Jade! You're hurting them!" Cat says robustly

"No shit princess! What do you guys not like my tattoos? There is always an art critic! Or are you jealous? Here I'll give you one!"

"No!" Ben yells. He and Robbie tackle Jade to the ground. Ben gets the knife and Robbie gets the gun. Jade is stronger than Robbie and get the gun and points it at Logan.

"Touch me he dies." Jade says

Hayley runs forward and pushes Jade down as she shoots. Logan is hit in the shoulder. Ben goes to help Hayley and drops the knife. Jade finds it and somehow ends up with Logan in her arms.

"Allow me one more tattoo before I go." She says and carves _Burn in hell_ on Logan. She then drops him and the knife and Ben picks up the gun.

"I don't want to Jade but I will if I have to."

Jade rolls her eyes and grabs the gun punches Ben and pushes him into the wall. He falls back letting the gun go. Jade goes to the corner and produces a whip which she lashes him with 20 times, until his shirt is in tatters and he is bleeding freely. She grabs Robbie and whips him too. Cat, Austin and Beck are the only ones let untouched.

"Beck, baby, you only said you loved Aria to stay alive, right? Just say you love me and I'll let you rise with me we can do so much together!" Jade purrs sauntering over him

"You hurt my friends and expect me to take you back?" he says backing up "You are a sadist, a beast. You are crazy."

Jade growls and tackles him pushing him down slamming into the wall his head is cut he blacks out.

"What about you two?" she turns to Austin and Cat "Join me or crumble like them!" Austin looks around at the bodies around him and shakes his head, as does Cat. Austin doesn't see how but in a second Cat is out like a light and Jade is carving _Flesh is sweet as a cupcake _on her arm in a second. She turns and glares at Austin advancing with the knife when an arm grabs Jade's neck from behind and twist her head. There is a crack Jade crumples and Hayley is revealed behind her.

"She had to go."

The door burst open and cops swarm. One runs to Austin and Hayley.

"What happened?" she says

"This girl Jade West." Austin says shakily "She killed and tortured us and was advancing with that knife and she-" he points to Hayley "Broke her neck in self defense."

"Okay guys lets get you out of here." She says then pressing a button on her radio she says "I need a medical team in the storm cellar stat."

**Hope you guys liked it That's all for suspense but not the end of the story so keep reading Thanks guys and sorry if anyone is OOC.**

**~BB24**


	12. After Effects

Chapter 10

**A/N There will be another 3 chapters probably just to wrap things up btw D.O.A. is Dead on Arrival **

Medics rush into the room, all of them are put on gurneys. Sam and Jade's bodies are put in body bags. They are all lifted out. There is a large crowd outside. Principle Ikner, Sikowitz, news crews, teachers, students and parents. As the gurneys are rolled out a woman screams

"Ben! Let me through that's my brother!" she yells at a police officer

"Sorry ma'am but you must stay back" the officer says

"Hayley!" A man breaks through the line

"Dad!"

"Are you alright? I've been worried sick." A woman says following Mr. Alistair

"Mom what are you-" Hayley says shocked

"Sir we are taking them to L.A. General you can see them there." Another officer says

The groups of parents and Aria's manager surge forward demanding to see their children. A State Trooper takes out a megaphone

"We are taking them to L.A. General. Everyone with an immediate relationship to these students can see them there all others must wait for hospital clearance I'm sorry" he says

_Medical Notes_

_Doctor James White_

_15 teenagers from Hollywood Arts Performing High School. 3 dead, 5 critical condition 7 wounded_

_Dead_

_Jadelyn West- Broken Neck D.O.A_

_Tracey Berlitz- Large bite on her back D.O.A._

_Samuel Light- Bullet to the head D.O.A._

_Critical Conditions_

_André Harris- Stab to the leg __**Death is eternal sleep**_ _carved into arm _

_Robert Shapiro- 20 Whip marks to the back _

_Aria Hale- Bullet wound to the arm and foot __**Bullets are the true stars, Storms are true directors **__carved into back_

_Isabella Taylor- __**If you loved me you would give me freedom from this nightmare **__carved into the back __** Captivity **__carved into wrist__**. **__Deep cuts ___

_Benjamin Stark- 20 whip marks to the back _

_Beckett Oliver- Unconscious from head wound _

_Wounded_

_Catherine Valentine- __**Flesh is sweet as cupcakes **__carved into arm; unconscious_

_Victoria Vega- __**Make it shine in blood! **__Carved on to stomach_

_Hayley Alistair- __**6 feet deep no one hears you scream **__carved on to arm _

_Austin Marks- Burns; __**Fire is blisteringly beautiful **__carved onto arm_

_Logan Johnson- Burns; and __**Burn in Hell **__carved onto arm_

_Nikkita Cordero- Multiple cuts to the face and bruises on the neck _

After being treated the group was moved to their own ward. Beck and Cat woke up around the same time as André did from his surgery.

"My parents are trying to get us out tonight." Hayley says

"They sound like my manager and agent out there." Aria laughs

"I know their all fighting the doctors together." Hayley laughs

"We'll be out soon" Beck says from where he is sitting at the end of Aria's bed

"I saw Sam's mother and girlfriend out there." Nikki says

"I saw Tracey's they were sobbing. It was the worst thing I've ever seen." Logan says his head in his hands

"Are you in trouble for killing Jade?" Bella asks Hayley

"No self defense." Hayley says

"This is so screwy. I wish none of this had ever happened!" Aria says

"You and I both!" Logan agrees

"You know the thing that I think is crazy?" Robbie says

"What?" Austin asks

"That now I feel like we know each other better than we would have even if we had know each other for 10 years. Is that weird?" Robbie says

"No I feel that way too." André says

"Me too" Ben agrees

Beck's POV

Robbie was right. We are all best friends now. After getting out of the hospital we are always together. Tori and André are dating so are Bella and Austin. We don't know who Cat is going to be with Ben or Robbie. Aria and I are inseparable, I drive her to school we spend the whole day together go back to my R.V. and then at night she goes home but she lives next door so she sneaks over sometimes. I can't explain why it's like this but I guess it's just one of those things that happen when you have been through some ordeal together the way we were. You just carry that story together. I hear a bang on the R.V. door. I open it to Aria in a short skirt and a Batman t-shirt. We are meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Berlitz and Mrs. Light and Sam's girlfriend Taylor Skye. I put my hand out and she steps into the R.V. and kisses me hello. She flops on my bed.

"Am I driving anyone beside you?" I say sitting next to her

"Austin is driving Bella. Trina is driving Tori and André. Robbie is borrowing his mom's car to drive Cat and Ben so I guess me Hayley and Nikki. Oh and after the meeting we are going back to Hayley's place" Aria blinks trying not to cry. Aria had been crying a lot lately.

"Remember what Lane said don't hold stuff in." I say.

Another consequence of what happened, the school is making us all go to therapy. Every other day we are called to Lane's office for a period of just talking. At the beginning it was pretty much Aria sitting in on my session. No matter how hard Lane and I tried she refused to talk. It was only after something between us had almost gotten physical that she started talking. I zone out remembering that night.

"_I miss everyone so bad ya' know the one's we couldn't save?" I say_

"_Even Jade…" Aria whispers_

_I hesitate she turns and throws a punch. I just catch her hand. I spin her and hug her and sit her down on the bed. I make her look at me. _

"_You got to talk to Lane you can't keep it all in."_

_She nods._

I snap out of my lapse by a knock on the door. I stand and look out Hayley and Nikki are outside waiting. I turn to Aria.

"Ready?" I ask

She nods and takes my hand.

**Hope you liked it please review**


	13. Will It Ever Be The Same?

**A/N Warning there will be a lot of POV changes because its events for specific characters after leaving the hospital**

Chapter 11

**Austin's POV**

Logan and I were sitting in my bedroom. His girlfriend Chanel was coming to pick him up and bring him to the meeting with Sam's mom and Tracey's parents.

"I wish they could have stopped scars from forming" he mutters looking at his arm

I look at my own. In raised white skin if Fire is Blisteringly Beautiful. We were all stuck with Jade's "tattoos".

"I know. It's like even though she's dead we are still being reminded what she did." I say

"Lane says that was the point, even if we killed her we could never forget." Logan says "It's so dumb. After getting out of the hospital my parents are bugging. They actually asked me to leave H.A. I said 'Over my dead body'"

I laugh

"I know bad choice of words but you know what I mean! I mean really H.A. is where all my friends are."

I smirk. The doorbell rings,

"That must be Chanel. See you later?" Logan says

"I'll walk you down and yea I'm going to get Bella and we'll be over soon." I say

I open the door and see Chanel (She's really pretty with dirty blonde hair and green eyes I can see why Logan went after her). She is really sweet and has helped Logan and me a lot. She smiles, showing her deep dimples.

"Hey Austin, ready Logan?" she asks. He nods

"Bye Austin see you at the uh… um funeral home." Logan says walking out of the house.

"Yup bye."

I shut the door and go into the kitchen, I am alone as usual. My family has been trying to give me some space. My sister, Ariana (or Ari cause she doesn't respond to anything else), and brother, Bryan, have been really sweet trying to help me out. My parents aren't fighting as much. Go figure me almost dying caused us to get closer. They were totally freaked when they found out what happened. Ari gets upset when she sees my scar and Bryan doesn't know what to do. Bella has helped a lot though. My parents really like her and we hang out almost every night. Her parents are totally pissed with what happened and her brothers aren't picking fights with her anymore so that shows how much we hang out at each other's houses. Her mom starts crying every time she sees Bella's back so we normally hang out with the group. My phone rings it's Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm out front, you ready?"

"Be out in a second"

**Nikki's POV**

I'm in the back of Beck's car with Hayley and Aria is shotgun. I'm telling them about what happened with my dad.

"He just hugged me and said he thought he had lost me and he was so sorry for everything he had done since my mom's death and I forgave him and now he only spends 2 nights a week on his base and 5 with me. This may sound messed up but maybe this was really good for my family." I finish

"I know. I honestly thought my parents hated me but the second they found out they came down to the school and when we got to the hospital afterwards they apologized for everything and told me that they loved me and never wanted to lose me and they were so sorry for anything else they had every done to make me think they hated me." Hayley says "Some of the consequences where good."

"You sound like Aria…" Beck says

"Oh yea what did your mom say? I know she doesn't really approve of Hollywood." I say

"Huge fight. She was screaming that if I hadn't gone to H.A. and had this and I quote 'dream of becoming woman whose job was showing off my body for the camera I would be in this mess'." Aria says "Char came home from college to see me and he stepped in and yelled at my mom for blaming me. It wasn't my fault and maybe if my mother stopped trying to make everything I do seem wrong, she could look at her daughter for once, really look at her and understand her. Then my father got involved and I stepped in showed my mom my back she broke down crying and apologized. We have been fighting like that since I was 13 and got my first gig. First time she has ever apologized was 2 nights ago. Then my manager came over and calmed my mother down. Anthony has a gift for that. We talked, really talked, for the first time in my life. She talked _to _me not _at_ me."

"Well that's good." I say. Aria smiles at me and turns up the music.

**Ben's POV**

"My family has been amazing my sister and I are attached at the hip and we just spend all this time together. I love it. After the hospital she made me my favorite meal and I could just forget what happened for a while." I tell Cat and Robbie.

"My mother was so happy she has been treating me so much differently. She and my father haven't called me weird ONCE in two days." Cat giggles

"Mine hasn't called me awkward!" Robbie agrees.

I laugh; Robbie, Cat and I are inseparable. We always hang out after school for like 4 hours at least. I think Cat may actually have a crush on me like I do her. I guess I have to wait and see. Robbie and I have reached a silent understanding that we will let Cat decide who she wants to date.

**Tori's POV**

"My grandmother is sane again I don't know what did it but she is sane! I think seeing how much fear can hurt you did the woman some good!" Andre laughs from the back seat

"My family is just being supportive." I say

"Of course why wouldn't we be supportive?" Trina says from the seat next to me

"Well you guys are just making me feel so good." I turn to André "As are you pretty boy." I giggle we leans forward and kisses me.

"Okay gross no PDA in my car!" Trina says

"Okay, okay." I laugh

We pull up at the funeral home everyone else is there. André gets out, opens my door and helps me out.

"Ready?" Hayley asks when we reach them

We all nod

"Let's go.

**Aria's POV**

"Thank you for recovering Sam's body." His girlfriend Taylor says to us through her tears.

"We all loved Sam it was so unfair I wish we could have saved him!" Beck says

"I know, but don't beat yourself up sweetie. We will see him again." Mrs. Light says looking at Sam in the coffin. He looks like he is sleeping. The scar Jade carved on him is hidden by a buttoned up shirt. I start to feel a pricking behind my eyes and Cat and I start crying. Beck hugs me. I'm sobbing now.

"I'll be right back." Beck whispers to the group and leads me into the hall.

"I can't he just looks like he is sleeping I keep expecting him to wake up and ask why he is in a coffin. I had a dream last night that he was crying asking why we were putting him in the ground that he couldn't breathe." I sob

"I know, but he is in a better place. He isn't in pain and he wouldn't want you to be." Beck says

I bury my head in his chest and take a deep breath he leads me into the room.

"You okay?" Hayley whispers in my ear. I nod.

"You sure?" Trina asks

"Yea I'm sure. C'mon let's meet Mr. and Mrs. Berlitz." I say


	14. Trying to be Normal

**A/N Sorry I know it has been over a month but this chapter took a lot of planning. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 12

Beck's POV

The meeting with Tracey's parents went a little more smoothly, though her mom was crying most of the time. Aria is leaning heavily against me.

"Thanks you kids are so sweet I can see why Trace was friends with you." Mrs. Berlitz says through her tears "And I can't express how much we appreciate you bringing the body back."

Everybody is uncomfortable, Bella looks like she wants to run away so do I. I-well Lane helped me- understand that it isn't my fault that Tracey's dead.

"I do a question for you: it would mean a great deal to all of us if maybe two of you could talk about Tracey during the funeral?" her father asks

"Yea um I will, Trace and I worked together in some other classes." Bella says

"I will too, Tracey's locker was next to mine." Tori says

"Oh, thank you and Sam's mother would appreciate it too." Mr. Berlitz says

"Yep"

Everyone nods and runs out through the rain, to go hang at Hayley's. We split into cars and since Bella's mother had to pick her car up I end up with Aria, Austin and Bella. Aria sits next to me. She is resting her head on the window looking at her feet pulled up on the seat. She is tracing the scar on her foot from the bullet. I look at Bella in the rear view and her eyes are glazed over. I follow Robbie's car to Hayley's. Aria and Bella get out first and are waiting for us. I wave them on.

"The girls are taking it hard. Does Bella talk when you go to Lane?" I ask

"Yea has Aria started yet?"

"Sorta but if a certain thing is said she shuts down again." I say. We get out and dash through the rain, past Logan who is kissing Chanel goodbye. We wait for him at the front door under the porch over hang.

"Chanel doesn't want to stay?" Austin asks

"No she's going to baby-sit for her neighbors." Logan says opening Hayley's front door. I walk to Aria and put my arm around her.

"Come on upstairs my parents just finished redoing the loft." Hayley says everyone grabs food and follows Hayley upstairs. Once we are all settled Tori takes a deep breath and points out what we are all thinking about.

"The eulogies, I think we should start planning it."

"And the slideshow Cat and Robbie volunteered us for." Nikki says

"I have pictures and videos off The Slap of them."

"Let get started then" Ben says

One week later

**Bella's POV**

We are in Aria's bedroom getting ready for the funeral. Nikki is sitting at her vanity applying make-up. Cat was pulling my hair back with a hair comb. Aria is curling her hair while Tori finishes getting dressed. Hayley is fiddling with her shoes No one was talking.

"I hope we can do this." Cat says

"What? The eulogies and slide show?" Hayley asks

"Yea I mean-" Cat breaks off but we all know why she is nervous. Our eulogies will be in the gym with the whole school watching. I don't know if I can do this."

"It will be okay Cat." Tori says

We get to the church in a limo just as the hearse pulls up.

"Ready?" Logan asks

**A/N Two more chapters to go the funeral then epilogue **


	15. Maybe We Can't Be Okay

Maybe We Can't Be Okay…

Aria's POV

The funeral is probably one of the roughest things any of us have had to handle. The rain is coming down heavy and the men from the funeral home are holding umbrellas over us. Finally the graves are covered and we leave for the reception at the school. Robbie cues it up and we all go to the front. The families talk, so do other friends. Finally Principal Ikner gets up.

"Tragedy struck our school this past week. It is a horrible thing when one person turns on her fellow students. The survivors are putting up a plaque in the lobby with names of the deceased." Ikner pauses "Including Jadelyn West…" cries rise up. Ikner quiets them with a stern look. His speech goes on without a hitch. Tori steps up to talk about Tracy.

"Tracy was only at HA for a short period of time but she was incredibly sweet…" She begins

Finally it's over and we all pour out to the street. The rain has stopped and the ground is steaming from the sudden heat. Everybody is staring and pointing at Bella.

"Can I help you?" Hayley says to a group of freshman girls pointing and whispering.

"Just worried about a killer being in our school." One of the girls say

"What? Jade isn't here." Ben says

"No but her cousin is."

"Oh my god grow up!" Beck snaps

"Bella isn't anything like Jade. She was victim." Austin snaps.

"Guys." Bella says "Leave it alone. Let's get going"

"So I was thinking we hang out at my house tonight?" I ask

"Well actually I can't until later…" Bella says "My parents are making me go to Jade's funeral."

"Are you going to be alright?" Hayley asks

"Yeah. I'm just going to the service then ducking out."

Later on we are all hanging out by my pool. Austin's phone starts ringing.

"That's mine. I bet its Bells I promised that I'd pick her up. I'll be back in like 20 minutes." Austin walks out the gate.

"Bella is going to have a rough next few days at Hollywood Arts." Beck says from his spot next to me on a recliner.

"Yeah" Logan says "Austin and Bella are trying to pretend that it won't bother them but Bella is a nervous wreck."

"That is so stupid, Bella didn't do anything it's not her fault her and Jade are related." Ben says from where he is sitting next to Cat.

"I'm terrified for school tomorrow." I say

"Yeah me too." Nikki says

The next day.

_Notes of Councilor Lane_

8:00 AM: Ben Stark

_Has a good grip on the healing process. Seems to be doing okay. Very interested in Cat and seems to be ready to pursue the relationship. _

_Family dynamic as normal as can be expected. No threat of suicide._

"So Ben how are you feeling? Have you asked Cat out yet?" Lane asks

"I'm going to at lunch today. I need to. Life is too short and all that." I laugh

"Good I'm proud of your progress." Lane smiles at me

8:30 AM: André Harris

_Family dynamic repaired. Grandmother no longer afraid of everything that moves. New relationship with Tori Vega seems to be going well. Still has a fear of sleep problems at night referred to outside psychiatrist for sleep aids._

"How are you feeling today André?" Lane asks me. I rub my eyes exhausted.

"The medication is starting to help but I'm still exhausted. It feels like when I lay down to sleep all I can feel is the throbbing in my calf." I say

"André it is going to get better, I promise. Is Tori helping?" He asks

"Yeah, I sleep best at her house. Her dad is helping to, he sends cops to sweep the house once a week for my grandmother and me. I feel more secure." I say looking into the cup of coffee Lane handed me.

9:00 AM: Cat Valentine

_Perky to the outside world but still very upset. Leaning heavily on Robbie and Ben. Conflicted feels toward both. Moving in with Robbie and his grandmother because of home life. Needs time away from "that kind of crazy" _

"So you finished moving in last night?" Lane asks

I nod playing with a piece of my hair.

"Lane, she was my best friend. I don't understand why this happened."

"Well Cat, you may never understand the cause of Jade's breakdown. I think the pressure became too much for her and she got desperate." Lane says "What do you think?"

"I think I didn't see the signs" I say tears slipping out.

"Cat you can't blame yourself for anything that happened." Lane reminds me.

"I know but she was like my sister, Lane" I say wiping my face.

Lane comes to sit next to me, handing me a tissue.

"I know, it will get better. I promise just don't lose sight of what you are working for."

9:30 AM: Hayley Alistair

_Over her fear of being crushed. Seems strong but I feel that she has some guilt for killing Jade. Trying to delve in to those emotions. Family life much better seems over all happier._

"Hayley we need to talk about you and Jade." Lane says abruptly

"I know, I've been waiting for you to bring it up. Am I a horrible person for not feeling guiltier? I feel awful but there is a part of me that is proud of myself for it." I say playing with one of Lane's trinkets

"You saved you and all of your friends. You should be proud of that. It was self-defense and all of your friend appreciate that."

"This experience has taught me a lot. I think it's toughened me up too." I say

"Hayley, I'm pretty sure that isn't possible, Tough as nails, Strong as steel." Lane laughs

10:00 AM: Bella Taylor and Austin Marks

_Being blamed because she is Jade's cousin. Resents that. (Who wouldn't?). In a relationship with Austin. Codependent huge help in each other's healing. Family is now "tighter than ever"_

_Austin is pretty much the same. Less down days than Bella. _

"How is today going Bella? Is it up or down?" Lane asks

"Down." I say quietly.

"Why?" Lane asks

"Jade's funeral was yesterday. I slipped out after the service. It was small just her parents and my parents a couple other cousins. No one cried except her mother. My parents thought that it would help me heal. Screw that." I say getting louder

"Good use that anger." Lane says

"That's what I keep saying" Austin says taking my hand "Listen to me Bells I love you."

I laugh for the first time in days.

10:30 AM: Beck Oliver, Aria Hale

_Beck: Seems to be dealing with the loss well. Helping Aria get through it. No family problems. Strongest feeling is betrayal by Jade._

_Aria: Family problems are going away. Mother and her still on rocky terms. Brother Char is incredibly helpful. Father helpful as well. Spend most of her free time in Beck's RV. _

"Beck I want to talk about your feeling of betrayal." Lane says to me

"I know. Jade and I were together for 2 years and yeah things haven't been so hot since Aria came back but that's because I was starting to see her not as my best friend who used to drag me on hikes at 3 AM, and more like a girl I could settle down with. Jade never was that girl. I think she knew we were going to break up and that caused this somehow." I say

"Beck you didn't cause this. Jade did it all herself." Aria says taking my hand in hers.

"Aria how do you feel about all of that?" Lane says turning his swing toward her.

"Like Jade blamed me and Tori and Cat for messing up her life. I think she had a mental breakdown. I feel guilty about that. Really guilty because I should have talked to her beforehand but I didn't." Aria says

"Do you to realize that being attracted to each other wanting to settle down with each other isn't your fault? You can't control falling for the girl next door or boy next door." Lane asks us.

"Yes" we both say.

"I think talking about the future might help you two." Lane says

11:00 AM: Logan Johnson

_Coping well. Progress is admirable. Very close with Austin which is helping. No longer feels like a newbie and feels a connection to their group. Like they "will be friends for life now."_

"How are you today Logan?"

"Pretty good. My arm is rough to look at but I think I'm going to get a tattoo to try and cover it. I have to keep living not hole up in my room." I say rolling up my sleeve to look at the scars.

"I am very proud of you Logan. You have a good grip on the healing process" Lane says

"Thanks, I just keep looking at the light at the end of the tunnel." I say

"That is a very good idea." Lane says smiling.

11:30 AM: Robbie Shapiro

_Family has changed. Grandmother rides him about a girlfriend and his puppet less. Slowly getting away from dependency on Rex. Says he no longer wants to "Depend on an inanimate object because that is giving into fear". _

"I left Rex in my locker today." I say to Lane

"Very good Robbie." Lane says smiling at me "And how is having Cat in the house working?"

"It takes the pressure off of me to pretend to be happy because she makes me happy." I say "Our relationship dynamic is changing though but I think it's for the better."

"I'm glad. You are doing well Rob." Lane says handing me the bottle of lotion.

12:00 PM: Nikki Cordero

_Much closer to father and talking more. Father not on the base as night but I have still referred them to an outside family psychologist. _

"How are you Nikki?" Lane asks

"I'm doing okay. That doctor is really helping, I'm actually starting to feel better." I say

"Good and your dad?"

"Now home 6 nights a week." I smile.

12:30 PM Tori Vega.

_Absent. Rarely shows up for therapy._

**AN: I'm Baaaackkkk!**


End file.
